Paradox
by Smoke
Summary: Right before the dawn of the empire, a dangerous creature appears in Nosgoth, and a mysterious woman offers Kain the answer to it.  If you hate it when I leave you hanging, be patient and wait to see if I actually finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Kain flew over the dying landscape in the form of many small bats. Though the war on humanity was almost won, there were still pockets of resistance against vampire rule. The bats gathered on the ground, and Kain emerged. His age-yellowed skin contrasted with his silvery-flowing hair. He brushed a loose strand from his smooth forehead as he cautiously proceeded on foot.

Though his sons were growing ever more tolerant of sunlight, it was still wiser to allow them to spend the day asleep in dark places. Kain took it upon himself to scout the human settlements himself, preferring a first-hand viewing to ensure success.

Panicked human screams reached Kain's ears. He drew the Soul Reaver as he quickened his pace through the trees. There was very little that could have prepared Kain for what he saw next.

There was a creature storming through the middle of the human settlement. It glowed with a preternatural light, and was difficult to look at. It's form seemed to shift and bend, sometimes crawling on four legs, other times seeming to lack legs at all. It raised what could generously be called a head and let off an unearthly moan.

The humans did have weapons and trained men, but they could not stand against such a monster. Those around it seemed to collapse lifelessly without even touching it. Kain frowned as he considered the creature. There was a possibility that it was as much a threat to vampire kind as to humans. Kain sheathed the Reaver and watched in silence, trying to divine a weakness in the monster.

"My Lord Kain," A woman softly called. "Please do not slay your humble servant. I bear a message about the creature that feasts on the village."

The woman emerged from the trees and knelt, her eyes on the ground. In one hand, she offered a cylindrical message case. She wore a simple gray robe and carried a brown leather satchel. Her hood was down, revealing light brown hair. Her most remarkable feature was a reddish stain that flowed from her hairline down to her right eye.

Kain warily accepted the cylinder and broke the wax seal.

'I write to you from your future. "Firantella" should prove my identity. You do not have the means to defeat the creature that I have unleashed, but it can be contained. Trust in my servant, she will be able to guide you.'

Kain swallowed hard at the message. He recognized certain elements of the handwriting as his own, but the name was the greatest proof that is was his own self who wrote to him from the future. As a child, he had an infatuation with a statue in the garden. Even if someone had noticed his romantic obsession over a piece of sculpture, Kain had never told anyone the name that he had chosen for her.

"Do you know the contents of this message?" Kain asked.

"I was only told that it would convince you to follow my requests, and that you would wish to burn it," the woman said. She produced a strange object from her pocket and demonstrated how it could produce a small flame.

Kain second-guessed his desire to protect his secret. He had just decided to ask the woman her name when she said, "I do not have a name. My Lord has always referred to me as Cogling." She extinguished her lighter.

Kain drew back in surprise, and Cogling said, "I do not have permission to read your mind, and the spells are obvious enough for you to notice. I have merely been coached to answer your questions appropriately."

Kain tried to randomize his thoughts to come up with an unpredictable question.

"What is the air speed velocity of an _unladen swallow?"_ Cogling supplied. "My Lord, there is a fair distance to travel, and your sons will be awake before we return."

Kain frowned. He couldn't remember the question he was trying to frame, but it was not that random. He glanced at the message once again, folded it in half, and held it out to the woman. She complied by once again offering the flame.

Kain spared a glance back at the town. The creature had disappeared, but the devastation was clear. Kain turned away and began walking back to the war camp where his army was resting.

"My Lord has selected me from birth, and I have trained for my entire life for this one purpose," Cogling explained. "That creature is a manifestation of the spirit of the Soul Reaver. In order to save the world, your sword must be broken, and that creature became unleashed. Because it is the same spirit, the Soul Reaver cannot fight it, and the consequences could be dire if they even became close."

"How do you propose to kill it, then?" Kain asked.

"That is not my purpose here," Cogling said. "If I remove the spirit from the Reaver, the sword will then have the power to draw the creature in and contain it."

Kain frowned. "My weapon is dangerous and unpredictable. You propose to release one horror to contain another."

"I can remove the derangement from the younger spirit," Cogling said. "However, it will require a suitable vessel. Raziel can hold it safely."

"You expect me to sacrifice my first born?" Kain asked.

"He will not be harmed. My word is the only thing I can assure you with," Cogling said. "Once you contain the creature, I will be able to pull it back out of the Reaver and take it back to the future with me. My Lord has the means to deal with it. Once the sword is empty, it can draw the proper spirit back in to itself, and you need only to ensure that Raziel is not impaled in the process."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Cogling's gentle protests to the contrary, they made it back to the warcamp just before sunset. It looked innocuous enough, just a simple field that had been abandoned in the plowing season. However, just beneath the surface lay a collection of tunnels just large enough for a vampire to crawl into and sleep in.

Kain's army numbered just over a hundred, as his sons had the ability to sire more than Kain's paltry six before succumbing to exhaustion. Their fledgelings seemed weaker than their sires, but they were still durable enough to come back from most causes of death.

"It is best if I am not seen," Cogling said as they reached the edge of the camp. "Please do me the honor of leading Raziel away without sharing the purpose behind it. I shall be waiting in the clearing we passed a few moments ago."

"And this is all at the direction of my older self?" Kain asked.

"My instructions were very specific," Cogling said.

"Do you have any further evidence that you are what you claim to be?" Kain insisted.

Cogling bowed her head. "In your tales of past exploits, you tend not to make any mention of how slow you were to embrace your divinity."

"A human refers to vampirism as divinity," Kain snorted.

"You are a dark god, and it is an honor to give myself into your service," Cogling said. "Your worshipers can only offer their blood."

"I suppose that I promised you the dark gift if you serve me well," Kain commented.

"My Lord did offer to elevate me if I survive, but he implied that I would not," Cogling said. "My life is without meaning unless it serves your goals."

Kain dismissed the woman with a nod. She was truthful in her assessment, but very few known people could have told her that detail. If she was from this time, only Ariel could have revealed that truth, and the spirit would have had little interest in hurting anyone except Kain.

Kain wandered into the dilapidated house that served as the entrance-way to the vampire warren. His lieutenants, always the last to rest and the first to wake, were already removing the false wall from the cellar that hid the deeper-sleeping part of the army.

"Lord Kain, what is your command for the night?" Raziel asked.

"It is a night for training," Kain said. "Raziel, I have a special assignment for you. Turel will lead for tonight."

"Of course, Sire," Raziel bowed before following Kain out in to the twilight.

Kain disregarded the scratchings in the dirt as he exited the path and entered the clearing where he would meet his supposed ally. However, when Raziel passed over the symbols, they flared into life and settled as glowing drawings on his skin.

"What sorcery is this?" Kain demanded.

"It is a simple memory charm," Cogling said as she emerged into the clearing. "Your future plans would be compromised if Raziel remembers what transpires now."

"Sire?" Raziel questioned.

"Do not fear, Raziel. She is my servant," Kain said, even if he wasn't fully convinced himself.

"If my Lord would relinquish his sword, we may begin," Cogling said.

Kain drew the Soul Reaver and offered it to Cogling, but she lowered her eyes and indicated that Raziel should receive it. Raziel had never held the Soul Reaver before, and was shocked at the response from the blade. The spirit within seemed to awaken, howling in madness at its new bearer.

Kain was surprised at the blade's arousal. When he had first claimed the Soul Reaver, it had subtly battled against his will, but in time he had been able to dominate it well enough. In the hands of William the Just, it had seemed almost apathetic compared with the Reaver that Kain wielded.

"My Lord, you must be ready to take your weapon back. Once this process is complete, you must keep it away from Raziel until it is time for the Reaver Spirit to return to its prison," Cogling explained. "Please forgive any transgression from the spirit. It has served you for nearly eight-hundred years; it may have some old complaints."

"I understand," Kain said, still in amazement at the Reaver's response to his first-born son. "Proceed with your spell."

"Hold it like this," Cogling said to Raziel, guiding him to rest the sword on the ground with both hands resting on the hilt. She knelt in front of him, addressing the skull directly. "Awake."

After a minute of waiting without a response, Cogling drew her hand along the blade, seemingly unconcerned that it was cutting into her palm. She laid her bloodied hand on top of the skull and repeated firmly, "Awake."

An unearthly wail arose from the Reaver. Though the words were unclear, it seemed to argue against being brought into consciousness. "Awake!" Cogling screamed. Following some signal that only she could understand, she laid both hands on top of Raziel's. She whispered "Help me," before guiding his hands apart.

Amazingly, the Reaver seemed to split into two swords. In his left hand, Raziel grasped the familiar physical form. In his right, the Reaver appeared as a sword of twisting light. Kain recognized the light as similar to the monster he had seen earlier.

"Kain, now!" Cogling screamed. Kain dove forward and grasped the hilt of the physical sword. Cogling drove her full weight against the arm that grasped the spiritual shadow of the sword. Raziel was helpless to do anything but hold on, and the pain was beyond any intensity that he had before experienced.

With a final wrench, Kain was able to tear the now-dispossessed sword away. Raziel screamed as he was left as the only conduit for the spirit, and the glowing sword in his hand disappeared. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. His eyes flashed with blue-white fire, and then settled into their normal golden hue.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raziel spat.

"Look at your hands," Cogling wearily suggested. "Look at Kain."

"You are the spirit inside the Reaver?" Kain questioned, in awe of the evidence that he had seen.

Raziel rubbed his face before continuing his exploration to other parts of his anatomy. He was also aware of the mirroring of spirit within his body, and how it was locked away and dormant. "I am, but I am also Raziel."

"Reaver spirit, I must warn you of my instructions," Cogling spoke out. "One of the spells I have laid on that body allow me to view your actions wherever you may be. I have been directed to make you suffer if I need to erase the memories of those you interact with."

"And what if I just kill you instead?" Raziel asked.

"Then may the forces of history have mercy on you," Cogling said with reverence.

That seemed to temper the spirit somewhat. He considered the one who had ripped him from his prison, the brief taste of her soul. She was the weakest and flattest he had ever sampled, but there were undertones of devotion that he recognized.

"And must you also erase Kain's memories?" Raziel asked.

Cogling seemed taken aback. "He gave me no instructions regarding that."

Raziel smirked. "If you are not skilled enough to make any gaps unnoticeable, then I imagine his displeasure would be immense."

"You will not sway my resolve, fiend," Cogling insisted. "My Lord forbids it."

"Indeed," Raziel smirked. He turned to Kain. "I don't suppose you know why your first-born son is host to the Reaver's soul."

"I was told that he was a compatible vessel," Kain admitted. "The evidence seemed clear that Cogling was sent by a future version of me."

"This body feels like an old glove," Raziel laughed. "Your first-born will become the Reaver."


	3. Chapter 3

I found this file with the date 2011 April 9. Abandoned story, but I'm uploading what exists.

* * *

"What madness is this?" Kain demanded. "You lie, spirit!"

Raziel smirked. "I had forgotten how easy you were to provoke. I take it from your reaction that you have not yet found the tunnels under Moebius' cave."

Kain hid his surprise. He had checked the cave for threats several week ago, and discovered a chamber beyond the obvious facade, but he hadn't had time to investigate further. "The blade is far older than Raziel."

Raziel shook his head. "My destiny lies in the past. However, I do not believe that this is the time for explanations. Why has my imprisonment been interrupted?"

Kain expected Cogling to speak up with an answer, but he noticed that she had disappeared. This worried him.

"I've been told that the creature that is ravaging the landscape is a future incarnation of you," Kain said. "It seems that the only way to contain it is with the empty Reaver."

Raziel inwardly flinched as Kain sheathed the blade along his back. "If it truly is my future, then I must not go near that creature. It is dangerous enough that my soul is twinned in this body, but we are not in conflict. I recognize that I have been healed of my madness, but that thing will try to destroy me, and the paradox resulting from it would be devastating."

"Defeating it seems to be my burden," Kain admitted, "but I would have hoped that the human would have shared some instruction as to how."

"You need only impale the creature, and the Reaver should draw it in," Raziel said. "I doubt that it can truly harm you; to do so would negate its own existence."

"What is the source of your confidence?" Kain asked.

"Your meddling with time has granted you a unique status. Many events in both the future and the past rely on your survival. It would be difficult to eliminate you," Raziel explained. "And now, I intend to enjoy my freedom while it lasts."

Kain disliked the rebellion of his weapon, of his child. It needed to end now. "I think not. You shall serve your role in my army, just as my Raziel would if not for this necessity."

"You have asked far too much of me to deny me this small concession," Raziel accused. "Even if it was necessary, I still do not forgive you for it."

The half-truth came easily enough.. When Raziel sacrificed himself, he did forgive Kain for his past transgressions, but this younger version did not deserve absolution. What Raziel really wanted was to see him feel the full force of his actions, to suffer in turn for the suffering inflicted.

"I expect nothing less than full submission from you, either as my son or my sword," Kain growled.

Raziel tensed. He was familiar with the contest of wills that would come next, even with the changes of personalities that both he and his sire shared over the years. Raziel's eyes flickered to the hilt of the Reaver over Kain's shoulder. Though he knew that he had to return to it, he did not wish to do so just yet.

Though that woman didn't say as such, her threat of suffering carried the promise of its lack if he cooperated. Still, the Raziel that had surrendered to Kain the Scion of Balance could not bend his knee to the Kain that was most likely unaware of his role and had done nothing to secure it.

Kain had noticed the shift in Raziel's gaze. "You fear me only because of the sword." He drew the Reaver and plunged it into the ground. "You will respect me on my own merits."

"I very much doubt that," Raziel growled. He was unsure of the outcome of this contest. He knew his own ages, a soul with over a millennium of fighting experience that was trapped in a body that had not yet reached its third century. Compared with Kain's eight-hundred years, it seemed that perhaps Raziel could lose. If that happened, Raziel would accede to take on the appearance of their old relationship.

As Raziel dropped into a fighting stance, he remembered that Kain relied more on strength while his own techniques relied more on agility. It was just as well, since Raziel knew that he had possessed greater strength as a wraith.

The battle began slowly, Kain feinting with his claws, trying to work out Raziel's fighting style. Raziel responded with his simpler moves, carefully watching for an opening. At one point, Raziel rushed forward to slash at Kain's chest. The blow connected, but Kain managed to draw his claws across Raziel's face.

Raziel had forgotten what it was like to feel pain so keenly. He was so grateful for the return of sensation that even the sting of a wound was welcome.

With blood drawn, the dance became more intense. Kain and Raziel circled each other, scoring lines of red on each other's bodies.

As their battle wore on, Raziel realized another facet to his advantage. He had known Kain for over a thousand years, but Kain knew him for only a couple hundred. What's more, Kain had never ceased in demanding that his children keep learning, and so would spar with them in friendlier contests than this.

"Enough!" Kain growled. Both he and Raziel were panting hard with the effort of battle, wounded with deep cuts that would heal once both gained a decent meal, but this contest could easily go on all night without a clear winner.

"I think that perhaps we have finally reached a true stalemate," Raziel said.

Kain bared his fangs in irritation. He did not like elements that were beyond his control.

"I suppose a compromise is in order. After I have hunted, I shall return to the camp and pretend that nothing is amiss," Raziel said.

Kain retrieved the Reaver, pulling it from the ground and inspecting the blade for dirt. He debated whether anything was worth risking a rogue agent in his service. Wisely, Kain sheathed the Reaver and said, "Very well, but I will demand respect."

"Of course," Raziel smirked, "Sire."


	4. Chapter 4

This file was marked 2011 May 22 and is the last one that was written down.

* * *

Raziel was surprised at how his old memories surfaced in familiar surroundings, or perhaps he was mistaking his body's memories for those contained within his soul. He recalled a nearby village that was too poor to waste effort in conquering, the perfect location for a lone vampire to find a meal.

Raziel crept through the darkness, carefully avoiding the light that still spilled from the windows of the houses. He strained his senses, and eventually settled on a house where the only sound was the scraping of metal on ceramic. A furtive glance into the window confirmed that the building held only a single human eating his evening meal.

Raziel grinned as he stalked toward the door and shattered it with a powerful kick. The man stood in shock, but Raziel snapped his neck before he could cry out. Raziel swiftly sunk his fangs into the man's jugular and shivered with pleasure as the hot liquid flowed into his mouth. He had forgotten the taste of blood, and the heady sensation of feeling it run down his throat made Raziel weak in the knees.

All too soon the man was drained, and Raziel reluctantly drew away and let the body drop to the floor. The man's spirit momentarily shuddered in the air before fading away. Raziel noticed signs that the man's soul was damaged, with barely enough energy to hold itself together. Raziel realized that he had drawn at the man's soul as well as his blood, and the realization sickened him.

Raziel had come to uneasy terms with his status as a wraith long ago, but for now he wished that his appetite was simpler. With the reminder of his true nature burning within him, Raziel once more became one with the night.

When Raziel approached the war-camp, the army was indeed training. He remained out of sight and watched his brothers lead sections of the army in drills. Raziel swallowed when he remembered just how few of these vampires would survive long enough to see the full decadence of the empire. Most of the original fledgelings died in securing vampire rule.

Raziel had seen and learned much since his execution. Simply knowing that they were building an empire doomed to collapse was not the only thing coloring Raziel's mood now. He had seen the crusades that humans made against vampires in the past, and Kain's empire was less a sick mockery than merely a twisted reproduction of those eras now gone.

Raziel wondered if Kain yet realized his sick joke, if he was aware of what he was doing. Raziel decided that it didn't matter, none of it did. All of this effort was merely a way to pass the time while waiting for the chance to face Nosgoth's true enemy.

Raziel regretted that he did not know how his efforts ended. Once imprisoned in the sword, his world became one of silence and darkness, with only his memories for comfort. His only indication of the world outside of the Reaver was the sensation of feeding, and being aware of the strong emotions of his wielder. Raziel could discern nothing substantial from the timeless sea of shifting impressions, could mark no memory as a beacon of triumph, only deep sadness punctuated by worry and frustration.

Kain's voice broke into his thoughts. "It is not like you to brood."

"I've had more than ample opportunity to learn the habit," Raziel replied.

"I returned to the village where I first sighted the creature," Kain said. "It seems to have left the area in complete devastation."

"Your future self should have known exactly where and when you confronted it," Raziel realized. "Perhaps that witch is not as faithful of a servant as she would have you believe."

Kain frowned as he realized the puzzle in that. If he would be aware of where and when he defeated the creature, or whether he defeated it at all, shouldn't he also know that he had not found the perfect messenger? With such a rare birthmark, he was sure he would not have confused her with another. Perhaps he had still managed to second-guess his choice, and therefore picked one that was less than ideal.

"There is another matter that has been weighing heavily on my mind," Kain said. "What did you mean when you said that I had asked too much from you?"

Raziel tightened his fists until he drew blood. He was more distracted by the phenomenon itself than the pain. It had been so long since his fingers had been replaced by talons, and the anatomy was different enough that self-injury was difficult.

"I had served you faithfully, and yet you rewarded me by casting me aside," Raziel insisted. "Even after that, you still tried to use me."

"My imprisonment within the sword was only the last injustice," Raziel finally said.

* * *

And that is all I had written down.

Raziel gets to live his old vampire life for a while and reflect on the meaningless of it. Eventually Kain manages to re-imprison the wraith-thing and I think I was planning something anti-climactic.

The expositing macguffin Cogling shows up again to shuffle souls around to their proper places. I don't think I decided between the two ways she could get the wraith-thing back to future Kain to deal with it. I think I preferred the one where she takes the wraith-thing into her own body and her skin starts burning off slowly enough that she can activate a portable time streaming device before dying. The less tasteful option was that she's heavily pregnant when she shows up again and it is the baby that is sacrificed, possibly showing blood leaking down her thighs. 


End file.
